Curiouser and curiouser!
by omalleys
Summary: Alice, a young sixteen year old girl has found herself in a a strange world... but with a Hatter by the name of Kendall at her side, she may just find her way back home.  AU BTR/Wonderland


**"Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting!"**

**

* * *

**

Alice sighed softly, drumming her fingers on the desk in front of her. A worksheet of algebra equations blurred in front of her as her eyes glazed over, her mind in a daydream state – when she should really be doing her work.

"Alice, dear, if you finish your work, you can go outside early." Her mother called out from the kitchen, and Alice crinkled her nose. Being homeschooled was torture, at least in her eyes. For one thing, she was the only one in the small town of Greenwich. Alice had thought for sure her strict parents would at least let her go to public school for her last two remaining years of high school – but once again, September came around and she was disappointed once again. Yet, she knew not to ever expect much freedom from her parents. Her family was the conservative Christian sort, strict and short-leashed.

It was just another Wednesday for Alice, sitting in front of the small desk set up in the sitting room of their Victorian styled house in northern California. She was stuck inside the muggy house (it was almost august, and the weather had been terribly warm the past couple days) doing math problems and stating themes of books over and over until she was tempted to grab a fork and stab her very own eyes out.

Alice despised school work. From reading history texts to solving linear systems – all of it was torture in her eyes. Her older sister, Mathilda, was a different story. She was a senior now, one year older than Alice herself. She had already finished her work long ago and gone to the library. Why anybody would want to walk into such a place to do even more work than necessary was beyond her. If Alice even set one foot into that dreaded place was for a bit of protection in the form of air conditioning from the humidity or to browse through children books and recollect on her childhood.

Furrowing her brow, Alice ran a frustrated hand through her shoulder-length blond hair. Blinking hard, she tried to focus on the problems listed on the piece of paper.

_2(3__x__ - 7) + 4 (3 __x__ + 2) = 6 (5 __x__ + 9 ) + 3_

Alice's head started to hurt just by looking at that monstrosity. "Why should I even bother? I'm not _ever_ going to use this in life!" She whined to herself, tapping a yellow pencil against her lips, making a pathetic attempt at coming up with the answer. Suddenly, a sharp yowl made its way into the room and Alice jumped, nearly falling backwards in her chair. "Now what was that…?" She pondered, standing up and walking over to the window, pulling the curtains back and peering outside. Another sound, this time a dog barking made her even more confused, until the yowling returned and she put two and two together. "Dinah!" She breathed out, recognizing the cat like cry as the sound her russet colored cat would make when she was startled or in pain. She shot out of the sitting room quickly, and into the front hall where she quickly unbolted the front door and opened it. "Dinah! Oh, Dinah!" She called out, concern for her beloved cat showing.

Alice had received Dinah as a birthday present when she was ten. That was six years ago, but Dinah was still as close to a real best friend as Alice would ever get – after all, her and her sister never got along very well. If something happened to her poor, little kitty….

Another animal sound, this time the chickens clucking. Alice's family owned a lot of land, and at first they had no idea what to do with it. Alice's mother – Mrs. Kingsley – had decided to would own a small farm of sorts, with all kinds of animals. Not only would it be a learning experience for her two daughters, but it was also a side-project that kept her from losing her sanity after hours of tutoring the girls at a day (especially once Alice reached higher math levels, although now they've pretty much lost all hope of their second daughter understanding anything higher than elementary arithmetic).

But what could be possibly causing the animals to make such a ruckus? She looked over her shoulder, the edge of her mother's dress just visible past the corner that led to the kitchen. Tiptoeing out quietly, she walked out onto the porch and shut the door behind her with a silent thud.

One of the few horses they owned let out a high pitched neigh, and Alice ran to the backyard, holding her skirt up slightly as she did so. She was most definitely in study clothes, not fit for running at such speed – a quarter-sleeved white blouse tucked into a light blue skirt with a bow at the waistline. Add in the tights and ballet slipper shoes she was wearing and she knew anybody watching outside their window would find her quite odd (if they didn't already).

The scene in the back was quite astonishing. All three of their horses stood in their corral, standing by the fence, heads shaking as they let out neighs. Even the chickens had gathered near their fence, flocking and piling over each other as if they all wanted to get a look at something. A border collie stood in front of them, crouched down and growling – in complete guard dog mode. Finally, the sound of a cat hissing made Alice turn her head, and she had to rub her eyes to make sure she hadn't just started daydreaming again.

Dinah stood behind a boy, back arched and fur fluffed up as she hissed out in what was supposed to be menacing, but ended up looking rather feeble. A boy stood in their garden, his brown hair was cut shortly, and he tried to shake Dinah – who had managed to cling to his pant leg – off. Strangely, the boy was dressed in thick looking gray pants, a yellow t-shirt on with a bright red jacket. It was quite peculiar, especially since she had never seen this particular teen around the neighborhood before. Just as Alice opened her mouth to speak, his yell cut her off.

"Oh dear, I'm late! I'm late!" He finally shook the cat off him, running through their garden and tearing up the daisies Alice and her mother had planted just last week. Alice's eyes narrowed, hands on her hips.

"Hey! You just can't cut through someone's land like that!" And without a moment's hesitation, she ran after him. For a scrawny looking guy, he sure was fast, moving quickly as though he had some unnatural ability to do so. "Come back here!" She called out, clutching the ends of her skirt as she ran. She could feel the black headband that held her hair back starting to slip, but at the current moment couldn't care less.

"I'm late, I'm late! For a very important date!" He called back, as if that were some sort of answer. Alice, bewildered as ever, kept following him. No longer was she angry, for her temper never lasted long, but now simply curious. Late for what? Who was this boy? Why had he been in her yard? And why were Dinah and the rest of the animals so interested in him? Speaking of Dinah, a familiar mew made her slow down and look around; sure enough there was the cat, the fur on her tail still fluffed up as she bolted after them. The cat passed Alice and meowed at her, as if to say 'Well, com on then!'.

Alice almost laughed, but instead she kept running after the boy, her trusty feline at her side. Alice was an okay runner, having spent two years on the local rec center's track team had left her in shape and able to run without trouble – at least, for a little while. She sure was not used to long distances, though, and soon she felt the small twist of a cramp in her side. The three were running alongside the side of the road, already in the part of Greenwich that contained barely any house, the roads becoming narrower and more broken as they went along.

"Excuse me! I just want to talk to you!" She called out once again, gaining on the boy. He glanced back at her before picking up speed.

"No time to say "Hello", good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" He yelled back, his words having some sort of poetic feeling to them. Alice was suddenly aware of two things: the first being that she had no idea where she was, the second being that they were now running through a wondrous meadow, filled with birds singing and white wild flowers scattered about. Alice considered stopping and trying to find her way home, but the promise of more math equations back home soon made her allow her curiosity to overtake her.

Dinah was starting to slow down – a six year old cat, was after all, not the fastest. Alice, however, kept up a steady pace despite the cramp in her side. "Oh my, please wait!" She called as the boy reached a stream. He paused, glanced back at her, his face clouded with worry and his brown eyes wide. He turned back, jumping from stepping stone to stepping stone until he was on the other side of the stream. Frowning, Alice followed, the boy only a few feet ahead. But no matter how hard she tried, it felt like she could never catch up to him.

Dinah was struggling to keep up now, just barely half-way across the stream. Suddenly, the boy disappeared. Alice skidded to a halt, looking around wildly, scratching her head in confusion. "Where did he _go?_" She questioned out loud, until the distant echoing chat of 'I'm late, I'm late!' hit her ears. She wandered around a bit, poking around the meadow, searching for the source of the sound when suddenly her foot caught on something and she stumbled forward.

"Oh!" She cried out as she caught herself. Nudging some leaves with her foot, she found a big, exposed hole in the ground. "Well, what could this be?" She murmured to herself, Dinah bounding over and stopping at her heels. Crouching down, Alice peered down it, calling out. "Hello?" Her voice bounced off the walls and echoed, coming back up to the pair. "It almost looks like… a rabbit hole!" She exclaimed, her voice once again echoing back. Suddenly, Alice found her feet slipping, and soon she was gripping the side of the hole for dear life, trying not to fall into what appeared a bottomless pit, the ground crumbled a bit, nearly sending Dinah into the hole when she lost her grip, and Alice went… down, down, down.

* * *

**Alright, first chapter was alright, no? I'm gonna try to make them longer, but this one was a bit dull due to the lack of introduced characters D:**

**Also, if you couldn't tell already, Logan is the white rabbit, while Alice is an OC (well, not technically, but you get my drift, yes?) **

**Can you guess who the doorknob (the next character to appear) will be? ;)**

**And on a side note: This is a completely AU story, mixing BTR and wonderland together. None of the plots (except for a few relationships on the show) have happened here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, Alice in wonderland, or any of the characters used. Any 'OC's' have been based on alice in wonderland or btr characters. **

**R&R and thank you for clicking, have a wondrous day! ;D**

**- J.  
**


End file.
